Batman vs Casey Jones
by Dead stroke360
Summary: Batman and Casey Jones have a epic brawl at the carnival


Casey Jones walked down the path. April had invited him to the carnival and now he leaned against a pole, eating a hotdog and waiting for her to turn up. Batman stood on top of a booth watching Casey. Batman needed info on the turtles and he knew Casey was the only way he was going to get it. Casey sat there eating his hotdog and organizing his equipment. Suddenly Batman leaped down from the booth and stood in front of Casey. "I know you have information regarding the mutant turtles, tell me what you know" Batman narrowed his eyes at Casey. "You really think I would spill the beans on something this big?" Casey chuckled. "Well your wrong". Batman's hands turned into fists as he got into a battle stance. Casey smirked and got into a stance as well. Batman punched Casey across the face twice, and then he kicked him in the chest. Casey rolled onto the ground then regained his balance. Casey jabbed his fist into Batman's chest, round kicked him in the face. Casey pulled out one of his hockey sticks and bashed it into batman's chest. Batman flipped over an flung three batarangs at Casey. Casey swung his hockey stick and deflected all the batarangs. Casey put his hockey stick back into its carrier, flung the carrier across his shoulder, and then fled. Batman raced after him. The train ride at the carnival zoomed by. Casey leaped onto the train and looked down at Batman. Batman pulled out his grappling hook and hooked onto the train, pulling himself up. Batman pulled out two more batarangs and threw them at Casey. Casey ducked and the two batarangs sliced the chain that connected the boxcars on the train. "See ya bats!" Casey shouted as he leaped onto a moving boxcar. The train zoomed away leaving Batman standing on a lifeless boxcar. Batman flung a batarang into the air, with hope that it would reach Casey. Casey lay on his back as the train moved along. The train was heading for rocky tunnel. Suddenly something swished by and Casey caught the shape of a batarang. The batarang hit the rock tunnel and it exploded, rocks tumbled and blocked the entrance to the tunnel. The conductor quickly pressed down on the emergency brakes, saving the passengers. Batman hooked his grappling hook back on the train and stood in front of Casey. "You got lucky bats!" Casey stood up and pulled out his hockey stick. Casey raised it up and aimed it for Batman's head. Batman quickly deflected the hit with his gloves containing spikes. Batman kicked him off the train and leaped down beside him. Casey once again fled looking for another way to loose Batman. The Ferris wheel was the first thing Casey spotted. Casey jumped into one of the seats at last minute. The seat started to move upward. Batman jumped up and grabbed the edge of the moving seat and pulled himself up. The seat moved up to the top and stopped there. "Looks like a long fall, watch your step!" Casey jabbed his foot into Batman's chest then bashed his hockey stick into his chest, knocking him off the seat. Batman reached into his utility belt and pulled out his grappling hook. He hooked onto the seat behind Casey and swung himself onto the seat. The Ferris wheel hit the bottom, Casey quickly ran. The crowd of people fled in terror as Batman and Casey continued there chase. A large spinning top caught Casey's eye as he turned the corner. The crowd ran as Casey sprung off his feet and landed inside the giant spinning top, Batman right behind. The two went turning in circles. "Dizzy Batman?" Casey kicked him against the wall and watched Batman fall down. Casey put his hockey stick against Batman's neck, pinning him. "Any last words?" Casey grinned. "Yes, don't loose your dinner!" Batman jabbed both of his feet into Casey's chest and he went flying out of the top. Casey gripped onto the edge and he went spinning around like crazy. Casey lost his grip and he flew off the Spinning top. He smashed into some garbage cans and he moaned. Batman leaped out of the top and stared at Casey. If he couldn't get the answers now, then he would later. Batman threw a smoke pellet to the floor and disappeared. "Casey! What happened to you?!" April rushed up to him. "Just got into another fight," he rasped. She sighed and kissed him. "Come on lets get you looked at" she helped him to his feet and they walked off.


End file.
